plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen Sink Zombie
Brainy |Tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |Traits = Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2, Anti-Hero 3 |Abilities = None |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too.}} Kitchen Sink Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 6 to play, and has 3 /6 . He has the Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2 and Anti-Hero 3 traits, and he has no abilities. He is currently available through the "Kitchen Sink Bundle". Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2, Anti-Hero 3 *'Ability:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Event Card description He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too. Strategies With While this card seems to have many traits at random, this zombie is made to do huge damage to the plant hero while surviving longer with Armored 1. His Frenzy, Anti-Hero 3 and Overshoot 2 traits make a perfect combo to destroy 3-health plants and dealing 6 unblockable damage to the plant hero. And lastly, his''' Overshoot 2''' trait ensures that you are guaranteed 2 unblockable damage to the plant hero every turn of combat. However, keep in mind that his Overshoot 2 trait does not team up with Anti-Hero 3. Being in the Brainy class, all Brainy heroes can use either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play him on an empty lane without being countered and to do an insane amount of damage, or use Cryo-Brain to play him faster. Each Brainy hero also has their own way of using this zombie well: *Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can use Smoke Bomb or Carried Away to move him to an empty lane. They can also play him in Graveyard to surprise their opponent, but keep in mind that it also gives a hint to them as well. You can play it in a Laser Base Alpha or Ice Moon so as to get a zombie with Strikethrough and/or Deadly traits, basically all traits except for Amphibious, Hunt, and Gravestone. *Immorticia can boost his stats to make him an even bigger threat, or destroy plants that block his way. *Professor Brainstorm can use him with Binary Stars to defeat his opponent more quickly. He can also play damaging tricks to destroy or weaken plants in front of Kitchen Sink Zombie, allowing most of his traits to not go to waste. *Rustbolt can use cards to move plants blocking Kitchen Sink Zombie's lane such as Terrify and Rodeo Gargantuar to allow more damage on the plant hero, or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing and Rock Wall to allow him to last longer. He can also play Flag Zombie to play Kitchen Sink Zombie earlier, making him a bigger threat. Against Kitchen Sink Zombie is a threat due to his many traits that synergize with each other. If you leave him alone, he'll do lots of damage to you with his Overshoot 2, Bullseye, and Anti-Hero 3 traits. If you try to block his attacks with weak plants, he'll just plow through them with his Frenzy trait. He also has the Armored 1 trait, which allows him to resist most attacks. However, keep in mind that you can destroy him with instant-kill cards such as Squash, Whack-a-Zombie, Chomper or Toadstool. Tactical Cuke also works if Kitchen Sink Zombie is on the ground, but remember that it will wipe out your plants on ground lanes too. You can also have Briar Rose on the field and then play many flower plants to pressure your opponent from playing him. Shamrocket also works on this zombie, but only if his strength is boosted or if it is in an empty lane. If you cannot play instant-kills, try to play high-health plants to stall him, or boost a plant's strength so it can destroy this zombie in one attack. You can also Bounce him, since he is quite expensive to play. Gallery KitchenSinkZombieStats.png|Statistics KitchenSinkZombieGrayedOut.png|Card (grayed out) KitchenSinkZombieAd.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the Kitchen Sink Ad KitchenSinkZombieStore.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the Kitchen Sink Bundle Trivia *He has the most traits of any card in the game. **All of his traits except for his Bullseye trait are also atypical for the Brainy class. **He also seems to have one trait from every Zombie class, with Bullseye from Brainy, Frenzy 'from Beastly, 'Armored 1 from Hearty, Overshoot 2 from Crazy and Anti-Hero 3 from Sneaky. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards